What's This?
by AmanadafromCanada
Summary: He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, he didn't have time for love. It was like some sort of foreign language he didn't care to understand, the very thought improbable...but not impossible. Between his state alchemist duties and trying to get Al's body back he never had the time to spend with anyone who wasn't journeying with him but what if he had no choice. Pairing: Roy/Ed Yaoi DLDR


The explosion threw Ed 10 feet back straight into Mustang who caught him with ease but was pushed back himself, his feet skidding on the ground. There was a low click that Ed assumed was from Al's armor but could have easily been the snapping off his own bones, not that he'd have felt it considering he was more than half unconscious nor would he been able to have confirmed his thoughts on the source of the click as his vision was so blurred he wouldn't be able to differ Alphonse from Mustang. Serves him right, he guessed, for continuing to fight even after taking a hit to the head and multiple skin piercing blows. He'd told himself he'd regret it later but didn't he always.

Running back into battle even after Al had shouted "Brother, no" for the 16th time. Running back into battle insisting to fight whoever it was by himself even when there were people there to help. Not asking for help even though he needed it so desperately. That was Ed, that was the Fullmetal Alchemist and no matter how much everybody hoped, he wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Ed tried to focus his vision but failed only managing to see a big grey blur running towards battle which confused him as it was Al who he'd thought he'd flown into. He'd questioned why his brother was so warm considering it was late fall but didn't feel the need to speak his concerns until now. The blond turned his head to find his vision filled with blue and found the answer to the question he didn't ask. He wasn't fond of the Colonel or being this close to him, he was quite uncomfortable with it actually but at least someone had caught him and saved him from another, possibly fatal, blow to the head. He didn't enjoy it but he was thankful and at least the Colonel was warm…a little too warm now that Ed was thinking about it. He tried to move away from the heat.

"Fullmetal, I know you don't like me—"

'Damn straight' Ed thought

"—but you can hate me later for now just stay still. You're already bleeding enough as it is" As the Colonel finished talking Ed felt something wet on his face. His blood? No, that didn't make any sense maybe Mustang was bleeding he wondered as he reached up to touch the wet spot on his face. No colour he thought as he stared at his blurred hand, sweat maybe. Then he felt it again and again. Rain, it was raining.

"Fuck" the Colonel cursed loudly.

Edward didn't know a lot about the black haired man nor did he really care but a wet Mustang was as useless as…well a wet Mustang and at least if Ed was to injured and out of it to fight he could still help. Clapping his hand the Colonel understood Ed's plan and knelt down. Ed's hand connected with the cold stone and out from the ground came an extremely large and just as extremely tacky hand that covered him and the Colonel and enough ground for Mustang to still use his alchemy. No sooner had Ed's hand touched the ground that Hawkeye came running with the Colonel's extra gloves. Not a moment later Ed heard the low click that he now knew was the snapping of the Colonel's fingers and continued to listen as the battled continued. Ed closed his golden eye because of their uselessness as of that moment and let his other senses take control.

He listened to the sound of the explosion caused by the black haired man and felt the wind from the blast. He listened to the shuffling of feet including his brothers a ways away as he bobbed up and down in the Colonel's arms all the while questioning as to why the man hadn't just put him down or given him to someone who could take him to a hospital. Of course he wouldn't go anyway, not until the battle was over and he knew that his brother and everyone else were safe and just maybe the black eyed man knew that and that's why he hadn't passed him off to anyone. He could've put him down though, it's not like he couldn't protect himself from a couple flying rock. It was then as Ed was thinking this that he heard a clunk. Opening his eyes, his vision now cleared, he found himself a distance from the giant hand he made, now in his brothers arms. He didn't remember being passed to his brother or the movement of everybody from under the hand to where they were now. Confused Ed looked over to the hand to see Mustang snapping his finger his blow aimed at the hand which in turn would cause it to break and collapse on the enemy. It took Ed a moment to realize that the Colonel was still under the hand as well.

"What the hell is he trying to do kill himself" the blond shouted as he clapped his hand and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees causing a pillar to shoot out of the ground and send the black haired men flying backward, just in time to save him from the falling structure.

"Colonel" Al shouted as he watched as Mustang flew through the air and into the awning of a flower shop.

"What the hell Fullmetal" the black hair man shouted as he climbed down from the awning knocking over as many pot as seemed possible, by accident of course.

"You could have killed yourself" the blond scream back in such a way that you wouldn't of guess he was so badly injured that he really shouldn't have been standing. That changed a moment later as he collapsed, Havoc being the one to catch him

"I had a plan" the Colonel finished in a hushed tone more to himself than anyone else.

"It didn't look like that from here" Hawkeye cut in as she stared at the blood all over the man's uniform.

"It's Ed's" Mustang lied

"All of it sir" she said and watched as the Colonel looked down almost as if hanging his head in shame.

* * *

The cleanup of the area was started as the injured as well as Mustang, Hawkeye, Ed and Al left. Fortunately the person who worked in the flower shop was also a nurse and patched up the most severe wounds well enough to not have to worry about the time it would take to get to the hospital. She had mentioned that Ed might have a concussion and though the chances were slim, it would be best to keep him awake until they got to the hospital. They thanked the women as Mustang handed her a check for the repairs to her shop and then got into a car to drive to the hospital.

Ed sat in the back with his brother and Mustang knowing that whether he was diagnosed with a concussion or not he'd be put on bed rest, which he usually hated but right now a warm bed seemed so welcoming. 'Wow' Ed thought to himself 'I must be sick too' It was never really like him to want to be in bed but he hadn't really been sleeping well for the past 2 weeks. There was no reason or at least none he could think of as to why he wasn't sleeping as he should but he'd fall asleep easily at that moment if it weren't for the concussion that he may or may not have.

Sighing, the blond wiggled around to be met with his own aching muscles and the cold of his brother's armor which, with the added cold of not have a jacket as it was left in the rubble that was the area he'd fought in, sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Sorry brother I-"

"It's alright Al you can't control it" Ed soothed as he moved closer to the Colonel. At first he had just wanted to get away from the cold metal of Al's armor but the warmth of the Flame Alchemist soothed as aching muscles and he soon found himself unconsciously leaning into the man. The Colonel looked down but said nothing only pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the blonde. Ed, with his head rested on the Colonel's shoulder, slowly began to doze off. Any attempt from Ed himself, Mustang, Alphonse, or Hawkeye (who'd witnessed the scene from the rear view mirror) to keep the blonde teen awake was thrown out the window, not one of them looking back knowing very well that the idea was no longer in sight.

The ride was longer than expected but didn't feel that way for the Flame or Fullmetal alchemist as both had fallen asleep, Mustang only minutes after Ed. The car came to an abrupt stop causing both males to awake from their slumber due to the jut forward which caused both to bump there head on the front seat. The Colonel got out first and then Ed who's face got a not so friendly greeting with the ground.

"Brother, you're a walking disaster" the armor boy said in a worried tone as he got out of the car.

"I think you mean hopping disaster" Mustang corrected as he proceeded to the hospital entrance not stopping to help the blonde up.

"Hopping" Ed repeated confused until he looked down and noted that his auto mail foot was missing.

"When'd that happen?" Ed asked his brother as he helped him up.

"Right after the blast that sent you flying into the Colonel. We asked the people cleaning up to bring it if they found it…. or what's left of it. It's a good thing Winry's in town huh brother" Al finished as they reached the door of the hospital.

"No it's not a good thing, if I do have a concussion then the last thing I need is a wrench to the head" the blonde spit out angrily.

The hospital visit went by quick without much talk from anyone but the doctor who said that Ed didn't have a concussion but insisted he need bed rest for the 3 wounds that needed stitching and his fractured wrist.

"Could have been worse" Ed said as he was carried out of the hospital. They'd recommended Ed stay a night but his immediate response was 'Recommended means I don't have to right' causing everyone in the room to let out large sighs knowing they should have expected as much. The Colonel got off with only a sprained ankle and 1 stitched wound but the wound was bad enough to put him on bed rest. Ed was okay with the bed rest but it certainly wasn't going to spend it in the hospital. The blonde began falling asleep in his brother arms before they had even reached the car, "Oh Ed" being the last word he heard, presumably from his brother, before he was out like a light.

* * *

The car pulled up to the Colonel's house at 7:30pm, it had been a long day or at least it felt like it had. After leaving the hospital they drove back to the battle area in search of Ed's foot and his jacket. All the while Ed was sound asleep not being awoke by anything, not even the sound of Winry's screams when they gave her the pieces of Ed's automail foot complete dismantled with some parts missing. Half the screams were aimed at the sleeping blond but the other half at herself for agreeing to a rush job on it the last time he busted his leg. Realistically the foot shouldn't have come of the leg so easily unless there was something wrong with the connections. She checked the leg and found there was nothing wrong with it other than the missing foot so repair shouldn't take long but there was no rush since Ed was on bed rest and it would be a good way to assure he didn't try to do anything in his injured state.

After that was done with they had a talk about where Ed would be staying, Hawkeye being the one to suggest Mustang's. At first the Colonel refused saying something along the lines of not wanting his house redecorated courtesy of Edward transmuting his furniture but gave in as looking after the blonde gave him something to do. He hated bed rest for soul reason of having nothing to do (this didn't include paperwork) during such time. Thus they made their way to the Colonel's house.

"Wow Colonel your house is so big for one person" Alphonse awed at the 2 story home and watched as a young boy came running out who looked like the Colonel. The boy ran up to the Colonel and jumped into his arms.

"Watch it now you don't want to open my stitches" the Colonel said in the voice one uses when talking to a child when they've done something they didn't know was wrong while walking to the door with the boy in his arms.

"His nephew" Hawkeye said as she proceeded to walk to the door, Ed jacket in hand.

Alphonse followed with a sleeping Ed in his arms and watched the scene before him. A woman he assumed was the Colonel's sister walked out of the house gave the Colonel a hug and the young boy a kiss then told him to be good for his uncle and continued to the car parked in front of the house.

The armored boy heard a gasp and turned to see its source. The black haired boy was gawking at Ed as if he were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"That's him right, that's the Fullmetal Alchemist" he said in a voice loud enough to cause Ed to stir.

"Yes it is, you can talk to him when he walks up but for now shhh" the black eyed man finished by putting his finger to his lips and hushed the boy who did just so and with his head rested on his uncle's shoulder continued to stare at Ed. They entered the house where there was already a fire started, not that it would have been hard for the Colonel start one himself but the warmth was welcoming to those who could feel it.

Al walked over to the couch that was closest to the door and put his brother down. Within second the young boy had practically jumped out of his uncles arms and ran to Ed side whilst Hawkeye placed the shredded remains of sleeping teen's jacket on the table.

"I hope Ed's not to mad" the suit of armor said as he stared down at the pile of red fabric and made his way to sit down.

"If he is there's no one to blame but himself. It's not like you were the one who through it off during battle well explaining once again that he's called the Fullmetal Alchemist because of his automail limbs and that the boy suited head to toe in armor isn't him " the Colonel paused as Alphonse laughed.

"As for the jacket" he said as he picked up the piece of cloth containing the flamel which seemed unharmed "I'll see what I can do"


End file.
